kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Kokuunsai
Kokuunsai (黒雲斎) is the ruling Ayakashi and god of Aibasan. He often uses the human form of a little old man to spy on pretty girls.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 133 Appearance Kokuunsai has common popular traits of a tengu: human and avian characteristics, including a long nose, wings, and clawed fingers and toes. Personality Kokuunsai is fond of drinking, parties, and attractive, strong-willed girls (though he enjoys Yoshimori's scantily-clad Shikigami dancers as well). He is quick to anger, often destroying parts of his home and injuring his servants in his rages. He is very fond of his son. Plot 'The Ayakashi God' Yoshimori returns home from school exhausted one afternoon, but is told by his father and Toshimori that they have a guest. Upon discovering that the guest is a bird-like demon seeking a Kekkaishi, Yoshimori wants nothing to do with it. Toshimori reminds him that with their grandfather away, Yoshimori is the only Kekkaishi in the house, so he reluctantly meets with the demon. Yoshimori initially refuses the demon's request, but becomes intrigued when he realizes that it is extremely rare to encounter a demon able to move freely during the day. The demon introduces himself as Shidou, a karasutengu and servant of Kokuunsai, the god of Aibasan, a mountain Shinyuuchi. He asks Yoshimori to assist him in preserving his master's bloodline. The problem is that Kokuunsai is a pervert that spends all of his time following a certain human woman. Shidou wants Yoshimori to contain Kokuunsai in his mountain home with a Kekkai, forcing him to continue the bloodline (tengu essentially reproduce by dividing their bodies, so there is no need for a mate). Yoshimori agrees to help, but only if he can ask Kokuunsai about Karasumori. Shidou agrees, but warns him that the conversation may prove both difficult and dangerous, so Yoshimori should prepare himself mentally. Shidou flies Yoshimori to Kokuunsai's hidden castle (passing Shigemori's hiking group along the way). Seconds after they arrive, an enormous, clawed foot smashes down in front of Yoshimori, nearly crushing him, and Shidou confirms that his master has returned.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 131 Yoshimori sits in shock as the enormity of Shidou's request fully sinks in: he is expected to create a Kekkai that will contain Kokuunsai, the enormous god of Aibasan. Meanwhile, the karasutengu bring Kokuunsai food and drink while he sizes up Yoshimori. Even worse, Kokuunsai is in a bad mood from being made to stay in the castle, and keeps randomly lashing out and destroying parts of the castle with his gigantic limbs. Shidou grabs Yoshimori and flies him out of harm's way, and Yoshimori tells him that the situation is hopeless, there's no way he can succeed. Shidou explains that continuing the bloodline is of the greatest importance, and that the clan has made many sacrifices to keep Kokuunsai in the castle. Shidou reveals that outsiders are forbidden, and that intruders in the castle are normally killed on sight: Yoshimori's only hope is to be classified as a guest by Kokuunsai, so his leaving prematurely would likely upset the violent god. The food and drink were meant to improve Kokuunsai's mood, thus improving Yoshimori's chances. Kokuunsai eventually labels Yoshimori a guest, and the karasutengu further improve his mood by implying that Yoshimori is a friend who will introduce him to another girl. Yoshimori dislikes this role, but has little choice when Kokuunsai begins questioning him about the girl. Yoshimori unknowingly describes Tokine, and while Kokuunsai seems impressed, he remains fixated on the girl he likes. Kokuunsai eventually gets drunk and passes out. Yoshimori still insists the Kekkai won't be enough, but Shidou assures him that he will have the clan's support. First, they tie Kokuunsai down, and provide Yoshimori with "reimeigan", a secret medicine designed to strengthen the body, erase fatigue, and significantly increase power and concentration. Also, Shidou gives Yoshimori a tengu feather, which will temporarily contain the clan's entire power. Overwhelmed by their dedication and heartfelt pleas, Yoshimori gives in and agrees to try. Yoshimori successfully creates a Kekkai around Kokuunsai.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 132 'Exorcising Sandy Brackman' Shidou and Yoshimori observe Sandy Brackman, the young woman that Kokuunsai is infatuated with. Shidou wants Yoshimori to exorcise Sandy so that demons cannot get near her. Yoshimori is convinced that normal methods won't work against Kokuunsai. Shidou suggests that because Sandy is a foreigner, she can't sense spirits, but due to Kokuunsai following her, Sandy's spiritual energy has increased, which draws wandering spirits to her. Shidou also asks Yoshimori to teach Sandy about the spirit world, since she could become spiritually aware at any time. Shidou forces Yoshimori to confront Sandy, but he is too embarrassed to speak to her and runs away. Left with no other choice, Shidou transforms into a human so he can explain things to Sandy instead. Yoshimori calls home and asks his father to give him a crash course in exorcism, and also sends a Shikigami to pick up some talismans. Meanwhile at Aibasan, Kokuunsai wakes up and finds himself trapped in Yoshimori's Kekkai. He immediately loses his temper and breaks free, wanting to see Sandy. Yoshimori gets the talismans and finds Shidou, who has explained everything to Sandy (using the excuse that he and Yoshimori are spirit investigators). Yoshimori warns him that the Kekkai has been broken, and Shidou mentions that he does feel something rapidly approaching them. Kokuunsai appears in the form of a short, older man. Yoshimori asks why he doesn't chose a more appealing form, and Shidou explains it's because his master has too much evil intention. Upon seeing the old man, Sandy screams in fear and hides behind Shidou. She reveals that the old man's constantly following her has made her afraid to be alone, to the point where she can't sleep. Realizing how much he's upset her, Kokuunsai runs away, and Yoshimori chases after him. Shidou apologizes to Sandy, assures her she won't be bothered anymore, and asks her not to blame the old man, since he only liked her smile. Yoshimori and Shidou try to cheer Kokuunsai up (Shidou explains that humans judge by appearance, and that Kokuunsai need only to recover his youth by dividing, thus tricking him into continuing the tengu bloodline). Kokuunsai flies away before Yoshimori remembers to ask him about Karasumori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 133 'Continuing the Bloodline' In order to continue the clan bloodline, Kokuunsai goes into seclusion under Shidou's watchful eye. During this period, Yoshimori attempts to get in touch with Shidou, so Shidou arranges for the twin karasutengu Haikawa & Haisawa to bring Yoshimori to the castle. Yoshimori unexpectly brings Tokine and Sen Kagemiya with him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 178 This clashes with Shidou's plan to hopefully train the new heir to stay away from women. The castle is suddenly ravaged by several types of extreme weather, and Shidou worries that his master is reacting to the female presence in the castle. Still, the division is successful,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 179 though the young heir Tobimaru has clearly inherited his father's lecherous tendencies, as his first act is to latch onto Tokine's chest, and then Sen's (mistaking him for a girl). Shidou blames this on Yoshimori having brought a girl into the castle. Kokuunsai arrives and calls for a feast to celebrate. Yoshimori, Tokine, and Sen are forced to sit through the feast until Kokuunsai gets drunk and falls asleep with Tobimaru.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 180 Power & Abilities Flight: Kokuunsai's wings enable him to fly and create powerful tornadoes. Immense Strength: Kokuunsai's power is so great that he often destroys portions of his castle simply by landing in it, or when his temper flares. Human Transformation: Kokuunsai often transforms into a little old man, a disguise he uses to spy on attractive human women. References Navigation Category:Guardian Deity Category:Karasutengu of Aibasan Category:Male Characters